The Worst Case Scenario
by nekojco
Summary: Inspired by Angie's talk on Conan about The Worst Case Scenario game. Involves the game (a version of it). As long as you like it, I'll keep writing. Intended as playful. Eventual Rizzles, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary at this point in time? We all know JTam plays with them how she wants.

* * *

"You can't say it doesn't matter, Maura! "

The woman in front of her looks up with a playful smile.

"Oh, I'm not saying that! You just don't have to pay up right away."

Jane's smirk takes over her face. She shakes her head in disbelief as she hears the doctor's offer.

"Let's celebrate with drinks later."

"Well, we're going to the Robber with the new boy as soon as we wrap some files up." she says looking around the now nearly empty bullpen, pointing at the two men. She doesn't notice Maura's smile drop ever so slightly. "Wanna join?"

"Certainly. I'll see you there."

The detective's eyes lock on her as she strolls to the elevator. She doesn't feel her jaw drop. But Frost sees it.

"What was that all about?" he asks her when he returns to his desk.

"Lost a bet."

She frowns.

"Do I wanna know?" he raises an eyebrow.

The glance her eyes shoot at him has the properties of a mama bear. It comes from something that can be loving and caring, protective and warm. Provoked, it rips its claws through you as if you were made of butter.

"I..." Jane begins, rolling her eyes. "...bet that if she made a guess, it would be right and will be proven by evidence when we close this case."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"Dr Isles was wrong?!" he almost jumps.

"Damn close! But, not exact."

The woman gets up from her chair and lifts her hands to her head. It seems that her locks couldn't get messier. She strokes her hair, proving that to be wrong.

"You boys good without me?" she says, breathing in, looking at Korsak, seeking approval. His attention doesn't leave the page he is reading.

"You're gonna leave the boring stuff for us?" Frost asks her.

"Gotta take care of my payment!"

She reaches for her blazer, gun and badge. It takes two seconds, and she's now at the door.

"Goods or services?" he calls, suppressing a laugh.

The question hits her buttons. She stops, but doesn't turn. She almost starts speaking, but feels her throat is dry. Clearing it doesn't help.

The laugh overpowers, Frost can't hold it back.

It takes a moment for her to stand up inches from him. Her finger stabs at his shoulder, as she reminds herself she is not to grab him by his neck.

"Listen kiddo!" Her voice is raspier than usual. "Just cause we're partners now doesn't mean _my_ business is always _your_ business. Got it?"

"That answers me, than."

She fails to understand how he manages to summon the guts to play with her again. Her nostrils widen. She's standing, face to face with the new partner, like a fuming bull barely containing himself before sticking his horns in the provoker's flesh.

Seconds pass and neither speaks. Her eyes still piercing his, wishing for some supernatural power that would hurt, and she would take no responsibility for.

It takes copious amounts of self control for her to turn back and disappear in the elevator.

* * *

So, this is something new from me. I'm experimenting with the style and, obviously, with some characters backgrounds. It will eventually involve the Worst Case Scenario game that Angie spoke of on Conan (June 8th, 2013).

Chapters wont be this short.

Please tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support guys! :D

Another short one...

* * *

The vibrations on the passenger seat take her attention away from the street. She can't remember leaving her phone there. The screen lights up, showing a big blue envelope. New Text. That's really far from being related to an envelope. And who uses them anymore? Especially the ones with triangular flaps! They should really change the symbols!

Jane's eyebrows furrow as these weird ponderings unravel in her mind. She almost forgets how they started. The buzzing repeats and she slams her hand over a large portion of the phone, hoping it's enough to open the message. The spot has been hit. Maura.

_"Where are you? Did you go home?"_

The phone meets the inside of its holster as she forces her foot on the break. The tires' shriek is accompanied by a squeal, and a terrified dog runs away from in front of the car.

"Close one, buddy."

The car moves, though not too far, as she finally reaches it.

"They better have it here, that's the only store left on my list."

The sound of a door being slammed shut. A soft dingle of the store's door chime follow it ten seconds later.

"Excuse me, sir, can you help me with something?"

* * *

Phone buzzes again, but it doesn't signalize the arrival of a message. Now she actually looks at the screen for the button to answer the call.

_"Jane, are you gonna be here?" _Too high-pitched plain display of worry.

"Hey, change of plans. Can we have the drinks at my place?"

Her head almost collides with the roof of the car as she enters it.

_"Of course. " _Barely noticeable change of tone. "_Is everything okay?"_

The package is thrown on the other seat.

"Yeah, just don't feel like drinking with Frost."

_"Did something happen?"_

"No, Maura. Just get to my apartment!"

* * *

Jane makes a turn before stopping the car at the curb.

Her hand reaches front and the headlights go off. The engine gets silent and Jane heads to her door.

The package lays almost forgotten. She gets back in to grab it.

"What do you have there?"

The sudden voice makes her jolt and, this time, she does bang her head on the edge. The pain is sharp and unforgiving.

"Shit!"

"Jane, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Maura approaches her and takes her by the arm, turning her to herself and attempting to lower Jane's head. "Let me see."

The detective knows pain, wounds and injuries, and is aware there's not a single scratch on her. Yet she complies and lowers her head. The soft tickling of the doctor's searching fingers through her hair is unbelievably soothing.

"I'm okay Maura." A vague attempt to keep her snarky proud image. But she doesn't know why she's even trying in front of Maura. That woman reads her like she's one of her gazillion daily science articles.

"You are." she lets go of her, supportive look in her eyes.

For a fraction of the second Jane wishes she isn't. That way those hands would have been kept in her hair longer.

"C'mon. Let's go upstairs."

* * *

"You still didn't tell me what it is."

"What?" Jane returns from the kitchen with the last of "supplies". The coffee table is now stocked with plenty of wine and beer, some strange liqueur and glasses.

"The package. And we still have work tomorrow, Jane." She points at the loads of alcohol in front of her.

"No we don't."

"We don't?" Head tilt. Cute. _Shut up Rizzoli._

"Almost everyone who worked on this case was given a rest. You too."

"Nobody told me of this!"

"I'm telling you now." Jane seats down. The couch has room for plenty. Yet their bodies are barely apart. "And the package..." she takes it from the table and starts unwrapping it "...is part of my payment."

"We never agreed on what exactly-"

"Well, we said it needs to be something entertaining."

"We said _not boring_."

Jane raises her eyebrows, trying to inform her that that really is practically the same. Luckily, the debate stops there.

"Anyways, it's a board game."

The sweet laughter echoes through the room and Jane knows that if she could listen to only one thing for the rest of her life, it would be Maura's laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" _Was this a bad idea?_

"Aren't we too old for that?"

"What? No! There's more." The wrapper comes off. Big black letters decorate the yellow box.

"What, the liquor is a special for me? And, what?" She reaches front, taking the box from Jane's hands, tenderly brushing them in the process. A spark shakes the detective. She wants those hands on hers. On her. Her mind and imagination start flying at high speeds again, and she's thankful that the woman speaks again and brings her back to reality.

"_The Worst Case Scenario_?" she reads the title, her laughter reduced to soft chuckling.

"That.. the liquor too. But, no. This is to show you that sometimes you're gonna need to work out the best answer with whatever little you're given."

Maura tightens her lips, still with a smile, but with silent disapproval.

"And that's supposed to be a gift? To make me guess?"

"No, Maura!"

"No?"

"Then what's the _more_?"

"Well..." Jane hesitates. Or, at least she tries to make it seem like she's uncertain. Her mind and her plan have been made up. She was only left to hope the doctor would use, or rather, abuse, the situation. "... you get to call the stakes."

* * *

A/N: Nearing the interesting bits :)


	3. Chapter 3

"It doesn't matter if I name the stakes if I still loose!"

Misunderstanding.

"It does! Maura, just look at it this way, you name the price _you_ pay, you name the price _I_ pay."

Explanation.

"But then it's not a fair game!"

Complaint.

"But you won the bet!"

Excuse?

Maura is still staring at Jane when the realization settles. Her lips part as she attempts to voice her thoughts.

"So, you're going to let me win."

"No, that's not exactly-" Jane wonders if Maura is bound by some curse that makes her go in depth to analyze situations like this. Her statement is cut off.

"That is_ exactly_ what it is."

"No."

"Jane, I'm picking what happens if I lose the game. I can say that every time I get something wrong, I get to take off your points."

_Take off my what?_

"What?

No response. The doctor merely shakes her head and seems to be on the verge of rejecting the idea altogether.

Jane's muscles tense as she lays out the board and the cards, well aware that Maura needs a prompt, something to make the winning irrelevant and yield importance to the game process. Jane needs to poke Maura. Yes, poke, make a little annoying "touch". Long enough to be acknowledged and short enough to tease the skin and provoke tickling.

_Metaphorically, of course._ Jane reminds herself before the thoughts about skin and touching take her to a different place.

"I'm still gonna make you work for it!" she tries.

Maura poses a thousand questions with a single facial expression. The concoction is confusing to Jane. The fact that she is mesmerized by the tiny green lights in those eyes doesn't help her hold on to rational thoughts.

"Fine."

The detective's body feels the warm effects of relief, yet they are quickly replaced. Nervousness.

"So, Maura?"

"So what?"

"What are your prices?"

"Each time you score..." By now it doesn't matter what type of scoring the woman was referring to. Jane knows her own definition of the verb. Her brain is running a completely different dictionary tonight.

"Yeah?"

"You get to chose a beverage for me to take a drink from. And you can say how much I should drink."

"And when you score?"

"I'll figure it on the way!"

* * *

The chatter is the only thing he hears while the older man sits silent drinking a bear next to him. It's far from the evening he had in mind. Detective Rizzoli shouldn't have cancelled.

"You're gonna need to watch your mouth." Korsak finally speaks. There's something about the tone in which he says it, how calm and relaxed he is, as if it's his job to advice, that annoys Barry.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Next time Dr Isles will have _you _on her table."

"I was just joking with Jane." Barry tries to make it sound as if he's shaking the subject off. It works. The man doesn't offer a fight.

"You're cool with all that?" Frost adds when he can no longer stand the silence.

"What's there to be cool or not cool about?"

"Oh, please, old man!" Korsak turns at this address, looking more amused than offended. "You know Jane likes the doctor as more than a friend."

"So?"

"That's..." the words are lost on him. What is it? Stupid? Annoying? Wrong? What could he say that wouldn't make him sound as bad as a homophobe, but that would express how not OK he is with the situation, for whatever other reasons?

"It's what?"

Still no words out of Frost's mouth.

"And what's it to you, boy? It's none of your business."

"Yeah," he surrenders, "guess you're right."

* * *

The board is now spread out on the table, and Jane has the pieces and cards unwrapped. She turns to the woman sitting next to her, noticing how their legs touch, decisively choosing to ignore that and attempts to focus on the task at hand.

"Okay, so, Maura, when I roll the die, you pull out a card, don't show it to me and read the question and the three multiple choice answers. The card has a "worst case scenario" and I gotta guess the best way to deal with it. The correct answer is in bold. By the official rules, if I'm right _I_ move my piece as many steps as I've rolled, if I'm wrong, _you_ move that many. By ours, we can just move one step each time and pay our prices. Got it?"

The doctor is looking at her attentively as if this was life-saving information, drawing every word in. Jane is under a strange impression that she is taking notes on an imaginary piece of paper in her mind.

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go. Pull a card."

"Wait, why do you get to go first?" the blonde complains, looking like an oddly distressed child, genuinely wishing for the first roll to be hers. It's adorable beyond any earthly measure.

"Cause um, you're older." Jane remembers, leaning forward as she detects the die's location, without realizing she doesn't need it. She is obviously merely seeking a distraction.

"So?"

"By game rules, the youngest player goes first."

"That's so unfair. You can't affect your age!" When her eyes return to her friend, Jane notices another pout, irresistible and pleading. She yields.

"God, woman. Fine. You go first!"

"No! That would be against the rules!"

And Jane's eyes consequently roll on their own, and her consciousness is reminded of one of Maura's little lectures.

_It's quite detestable how rolling of eyes has grown to suggest irritation or annoyance. According to literature, in the 18th and 19th century, eye-rolling was a gesture associated with lust, flirtation or affection._

"Maybe it still is." The words come out loud.

"What?"

"Um, nothing!" Jane shakes her head as if it would shake the thoughts off of it. She pulls a card herself, and without looking at it, presses it into Maura's palm, careful not to come in contact with her skin. Her touch receptors can handle no more teasing. "Come on. What does it say?"

* * *

A/N: I know I'm kind of prolonging, but I feel I'd rather update more frequently, with shorter chapters, than have longer pauses. Any feedback is welcome. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Jane this is just perfect for you. It's not really a worst case scenario, but, well... Alright. Scenario:

How to stop drinking coffee?

A. Refrain from physical activity until evening

**B. Get a lot of sleep and eat a high-protein breakfast**

C. Keep shades drawn and lights dim one hour after waking."

"Why would anyone want to stop drinking coffee?" Jane genuinely wonders as her eyebrow raises to depict this attitude.

"Because it's not healthy?"

"Well why have a healthy life but not keep your eyes open in the morning?"

"Jane, that's not the point. It's a game, just answer it."

"Ugh, Okay. "A frown. A stroke through her hair. "The second one, with the breakfast."

Maura's smile balances between fake disappointment and concealed delight.

"Well," she pauses, "what do I drink first?"

"Oh, well, _if_ you're asking me about drinks, _doctor_, I'm gonna _have_ to say beer." It's a banter, really. The detective over-exaggerates her grimaces, her eyes never leaving the other pair in the room. She is playing. Literally. It doesn't escape Maura. She goes along.

"As you order, _detective_."

The following seconds feel like a century.

Like Jane in her dreams, the bottle it moves closer to Maura's lips, inch by inch.

Like Jane in her dreams, it stops just before the touch.

"Oh, you never said how much."

"Down it." Jane orders, aware how the lust has made her voice huskier. _Game's on._

Maura raises her eyebrows but complies. The cold glass binds with the soft lips. And Jane is jealous. Jealous of the bottle.

* * *

"How to get a job as a neuro-surgeon with no experience?" Jane starts shortly after moving her playing piece forward. She chuckles at how stupid the questions are, and at how much she is enjoying them anyways.

"**A. Claim to be awaiting publication in the ****_red journal _****or ****_white journal_**** and be at least 34 years old.**

B. Wear a suit and a stethoscope and refer to the MRI as the _mandible radial imager_.

C. Wear a lab coat with your name on it and ask whether the hospital is using lasers or drills to penetrate the cranium."

"Well who would dare take such responsibility if they're unqualified? I mean-"

"Maura, that's not the point. It's a game, just answer it." She says the same phrases that were addressed to her earlier, mimicking Maura's tone with blinking eyes and a sarcastic smile.

"Well, they all seem unreasonable. I can't exactly-"

"Oh, you know what that means?"

Jane's head is lowered and her eyes are shining. She tries to remain serious but her face is giving her away. The blonde is clueless and awaiting.

"What?"

The water drops falling from the leaky faucet are loud in the silence that appears as the friends stare at each other.

"You, Maura Isles, have to... guess!"

"Or what?"

"Or points for me!"

Maura opens her mouth as if to say something, but all that escapes it is a sigh.

"It's not B." she nods.

"Oh, are we playing process of elimination again?"

"Jane." she reprimands gently.

"Maura," Jane urges, now caringly. She eyes the hand Maura has resting on her own thigh and reaches for it, shifting her tone entirely. "Just guess, it's no big deal. It's a game."

Maura lifts her other hand to her face as she always does when thinking. Her fingers leave invisible trails on the surfaces Jane wants the right to touch. And Jane is jealous. Jealous of Maura's fingers.

"Okay. Fine. My guess would be... A."

Her hand is being encouragingly squeezed by Jane, who's unafraid to display her pride.

"See, was that so hard, Maura?"

"Did I get it?" she almost jumps from the couch and her eyes shoot wide open.

"You did. What do I have to do?"

Maura licks her lips before speaking and Jane realized she's very close to simply snapping and pinning her down on that very couch.

"You made me uncomfortable." Maura states blankly.

Jane's mind doesn't process. The memory of Maura's tongue playing on her lips occupies its entire attention. Jane rises to put some distance in between. She doesn't want to make a wrong move. What if it's not the right moment?

"No, Jane, not like that." Maura rushes to explain.

A misinterpretation of gestures. Jane has to rewind what's been said to put the pieces together.

"What?"

"I mean you made me uncomfortable by guessing. I have to reciprocate. You're gonna have to put a dress on and wear it for the rest of the game."

"WHAT?"

"Just, change into something that's not in your comfort zone."

"Maura," she starts complaining.

"My stakes, remember?" That kind of sternness cannot be objected to. Jane shakes her head in disapproval.

"Would you like me to pick something for you?" Maura persists, her face lit up.

"Well, one of us should get some fun out of it!" The brunette shrugs. "Come on, bedroom's that way." she points as she retreats to her room.

"I know, Jane. I know."

* * *

A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter tonight as well


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Marieann86 for the push. I think I needed that.

* * *

Maura has a hanger in each of her hands and is now waiting for Jane to wipe the frown she's sporting and pick one of the dresses to put on. She shakes her hands, impatiently prompting her, until Jane gives up, unfolds her arms and snatches the black one from her.

"No complaining now, you suggested this."

"Yeah, yeah." Jane throws the dress on her bed, not missing Maura's wince of disapproval at mistreating clothes. To demonstrate her point, she places the hanger in the closet, dramatically straightening the dress with her hands, and turning back to Jane.

"You should take better care..." she starts to reprimand as Jane takes her top off. Her words fade out and her gaze drops lower. "I really can't explain you."

"Um, what?"

"You don't get enough sleep, 90% of what you eat is junk food, you drink more beer than all other people I know summed up, and-"

"Thanks, Ma!" she says, and holds the top with two fingers in front of her. She waits for a second, then dramatically lets it fall on the floor. Her eyes are just daring Maura to object. But the doctor's mind is set on the present subject.

"No! No, I mean, I know you work out, but that can't be enough for-"

"For what?"

The brunette is now genuinely clueless and vividly impatient. Maura falters, looking to the side. She puts her arm on her waist and proclaims:

"Well for abs like that!"

Jane's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief and confusion.

"I... uh," she swallows, buying time. "Um, thanks?"

"I just..."

Maura's fingers interlace as she lowers her head, seeking proper response. And currently, it's indiscernible whether it is Maura's lack of social skills or some other unknown reason that brought them to this situation.

Jane takes the dress off its hanger, seizing the chance to look away and shake off the awkwardness. She still has her work pants on. Three options write up before her eyes, each to be performed with a little more uneasiness than the previous.

Your best friend whom you have feelings for you are afraid to admit has just complimented your physique in the middle of you undressing. How do you proceed?

A. Take pants off hastily and put the dress on, right there, in front of Maura.

B. Move to other room to change.

C. Call off the dress up.

But neither of the options has its letters in bold and Jane is staring around the room, hoping that Maura starts reciting research, just to kill the now unbearable silence. And she does. Of course. She always does when she's nervous.

"Some studies have shown..."

Jane doesn't listen. Her mind is still studying the 3 lines written in her mind.

"Jane?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Regardless of the research results. Just put your dress on."

"Right."

"Come on then!"

Line one starts darkening in Jane's mind.

**A. Take pants off hastily and put the dress on, right there, in front of Maura.**

She turns her back to Maura as she undresses, not so much for showing less of her body as for not having her blushing be seen. Her pants hit the floor to join her top, but she quickly remembers having to put them on in the morning. And she hates ironing. So she bends down to grab them, but her head is raised and looking front. The mirror in front exposes Maura staring at her ass. It's both pleasant and uncomfortable, making Jane warm up from happiness, but also shudder from nervousness.

The pants are still in her hands as she straightens up.

Your best friend whom you have feelings for has just been staring at your gluteus maximus while you are in underwear. What do you do?

A: Not react

B: Accuse her of staring

C: Tease, asking if she was staring

_A_ wouldn't mess anything up, but would lead nowhere. _B_ would be to serious.

Process of elimination says:

** C. Tease, asking if she was staring**

"Dr Isles, were you just staring at my ass?"

Jane doesn't know what she is expecting. She's living through the interaction one response at a time.

This one is calm.

"You like guessing. And it's your turn. Let's assume I was!"

"Okay." Jane folds her arms, completely forgetting about being only in a black bra and underwear. Maura, however, is unable to ignore it.

She's not looking at Jane's eyes, that's for sure.

"A: It's scientific curiosity.

B: It's because _L-biffs_ do it all the time.

C: It was the most attention grabbing sight in the room."

There's a heart racing way above normal. No, there are two hearts doing that. Maura is now staring at Jane. There's a concoction of daring, questioning and sincere amusement in her gaze.

Jane knows what she wants but the courage everyone has labeled her with is nowhere in sight. What's in sight is Maura biting her lip.

Her natural instinctive response is to change the tone of the conversation, and Jane chooses the answer closest to a joke, the one she can voice with mockery and get away with.

"C: It was the most _attention grabbing_ sight in the room?"

Maura grins with approval.

"Well, now you know."

"Point for me. Go take a shot, Maura."

"Oh was that a part of the game?"

_You mean the game we've been playing for years?_

"Oh, yes. Yes it was."

* * *

tuh-daaahhh, still wanting wanting more? :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Two chapters in one night never hurt anyone. Unless...

* * *

"And one for complaining, Maura!" she yells as Maura disappears in the other room.

"What?!"

"Sentenced to one additional shot because you questioned the legitimacy of the game." Jane states in the most formal official tone she can master.

Even if she's a few walls away, she can still hear Maura's chuckle.

She walks into the living room again and sees the other woman filling a shot-glass with the liqueur.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Maura teases. It's out there in the open - the jokes and subtle flirtations. And the not so subtle ones.

"_You_ picked the stakes, Maura."

"_You_ suggested the game."

"_You_ were staring at my ass."

"_You_ turned around and made it impossible not to."

"_You_ made me take my clothes off."

"_You_ have changed in front of me before."

"_You _have kept your eyes elsewhere then."

"_You _cannot be sure of that."

"_You_... what?" It takes a second for Jane to process Maura's last assertion. And she doesn't know what to take from it or where to go from there.

Maura does the shot and quickly reaches for the bottle for a second one.

"Maura, what did you say?" Jane asks again.

"I simply stated a fact."

Maura can't lie. At least not without obvious signs to expose her.

And Jane knows she's telling the truth.

And Jane knows she's said this on purpose.

And Jane knows this is still a game.

"My turn." Jane raises her voice decisively while Maura fills a second shot. "Your best friend has no idea what you're saying.

A: You're being your usual weird self.

B: You actually meant there've been times you watched me change

C: I don't know, you... are joking with me? You joke?

To what end, Maura?" Her tone switches from sarcastic to sincere multiple times and she's almost afraid she has turned this into a fight when Maura laughs. She laughs. It's innocent yet there's so much hidden behind it.

"Jane, I can't exactly get this one wrong even if I wanted to. I could pick what I want."

"I know."

"It is.. all three." she shrugs.

"It _can't_ be all three! You have to pick one!"

"Well it was the case with my last question. Scientific curiosity? L-biffs? That's true too. They were all correct choices."

Jane opens her mouth to talk back, but the claims make her think and she considers this for a minute. Maura is giggling. _Did the drinks hit this fast?_

"So, you gifted me that point, Maura? You _wanted_ me to get you drunk?"

"Jane, I can... "hold my liqueur". I'm not drunk. Yet."

"But you're planning to be?"

"That depends on whether _you_ get drunk with me, Jane."

An inevitable smile.

A gentle tilt of the head.

Unbearable.

Seductive.

Purposeful?

"And, I scored the last point. So join me." Maura passes Jane her shot glass. There's an automatic motor acceptance of the drink as Jane's conscious mind is away, still trying to make sense of the doctor's words. From their time together, she knows Maura is right, and this is far from enough to inebriate her. _Ergo_, Maura knows what she's saying, and she's saying it with a purpose.

There's a pair of eyes directed into hers, impatiently waiting for Jane to down the shot. The eyes then move to other parts of her, and Jane feels the goose-bumps on her bare skin. She feels her blood rush around. And she feels other liquids in other places.

She doesn't know how she jumps back, but she does. It must be sudden and freaky, considering Maura is mildly shocked. The drink spills on Jane's bra but she barely notices. She does however notice the blonde's seductive smile. Again. Her slim figure extends near Jane's own body, and the taller woman feels she can't stand the tension anymore.

"Damnit!"

"What?" Innocent.

"You might not realize it, Maur," Jane starts, stepping towards her again, as if she'd attack her. "but I can't _do_ this anymore. I can't _ignore_ this anymore! You... keep sending me all these..."

"Wh-"

"Signals!"

Maura closes her eyes looking to the ground and she is fighting a grin. Losing that fight. The smile seems to remind Jane of the infinitesimally small chances she is wrong, and the actions were no signals. She seeks confirmation.

"Signals, Maura?"

Maura looks us, licks her lips as if it's crucial to speaking, and answers with a question:

"Well, Jane... how many more do you need?"

* * *

A/N: Unless there is an ending like this...

To whoever witnessed this same case (2chapters and this kind of a cliffhanger) in "She Went With No Other Man", I promise it's not going to be THAT long of a wait :P

All reviews are welcome and appreciated.

3 :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll trade you my "no-waiting-update-right-now" for your "ignoring-mistakes-cos-i-only-skimmed-this-and-cal led-it-proofread". Deal?

* * *

Jane hasn't moved, still stunned by the question addressed to her. She opens her mouth hoping that some words will find their way on their own, because she definitely can't provide them herself. She can't be direct. She doesn't have the strength to.

"Maura, from A, B and C?"

"**B. I have watched you change.**"

"That's a, uh..." she starts, and her eyes scatter around the room, anxious. "A point for you?"

"It is." Maura nods. Jane masters the strength and courage to get her eyes back at Maura's. The pair she meets is interested and there are tiny lights in all the green. _She's beautiful._

"So what should I, um, what you want me to... the stakes..."

"You should do whatever you want. Pick anything that you feel like and _not worry_. Seize the... moment!"

The phrasing fits the playfulness and the game, but the message is clear. What more of an invitation would she need? What "signal"?

What Jane wants to "seize" is Maura's face, to bring it to hers and kiss her like she's never been kissed before, show her what she feels like doing not just now, but during every waking moment of her existence. And yet every muscle that Jane had a strenuous time controlling is now not responding to her urges. _Do it, Jane. Kiss her. Right now. Seize the moment_

But the handbrakes are pulled and she's frozen. Maura is looking at her lips, biting her own. She makes a step forward. It's cautious. It's a question mark. And Jane doesn't move away. She can't even if she wanted to. The only hope glimmering in her mind is that Maura continues. One of them should have the guts.

"Let go, Jane." Maura says.

Magic words, but they do only partial work. Jane's face relaxes and her shocked expression vanishes as lips part with lust. Her face drops at an angle to compliment Maura's raised head. And as Jane orders the rest of her body to activate, Maura doesn't wait. She takes these soft movements as a yes. A step binds their bodies together and her silky shirt tickles Jane's torso like the fluttering wings of a butterfly. Maura's high heels are lying by the door and she has to raise herself on the tips of her toes. Jane is shaken by the sudden feeling of fingers on the sides of her waist. Maura leans in further, palms fully grasping Jane and stills. Inches from her face.

"Rules say _you_ need to do it."

Jane's eyes snap shot and she moves her head forward, crushing her lips into Maura's, losing all restraints she has ever used, freeing her head from all thoughts and letting it focus on all the sensations that she is experiencing.

Maura could be talking about the hormones and chemistry of kissing. But Maura's lips are busy enveloping Jane's. Maura could be talking about the psychological effects of challenging. But Maura's mouth is lustily welcoming Jane. Maura could be talking about anything and everything. But Maura's tongue is complementing the dance the other one started.

Their watches tick but the women's internal senses of time glitch, break and malfunction. Neither worries. Neither cares. Their heads are floating too high. Maura's hands press into Jane's lower back, bringing her even closer, if that is even possible. The palms slide up the toned muscles and Jane wishes she is never let go of.

"Maur," she murmurs, never fully moving away from the kiss.

"Mhm?"

"This," she says gently, when Maura moves her kisses along her cheek, to her earlobe. "is not fair."

"How so?"

"I'm only.." Jane's voice trails off and turns into a mix of signs and moans since Maura changes her target and starts kissing her neck, just below the ear. The slick feeling of the tongue on her burning skin makes Jane forget the words, but the textile beneath her palms brings her to the topic again. "You have more clothes on than me."

Maura laughs into her neck and the soft shake makes her blonde hair tickle the brunette's upper torso.

Jane is indecisive about which one of the kisses, movements and touches she likes best. A fiery ache below her waist reminds her that maybe what will become her favorite hasn't even been done yet. Such a thought, accompanied by Maura's warm breath travelling down to her collarbone, forces her into throwing her head back.

A sound she's never heard herself make escapes her lips, and Maura's fingers abandon her back.

In the milliseconds before she looks at her again, Jane thinks she has freaked Maura out. Yet, her eyes fall on Maura's flesh, slowly being exposed from under the top she is removing.

"Yoga." the doctor says with a wink, startling Jane and she realized that her gaze has been locked on Maura's perfect build. It was too unrepressed to go unnoticed. So, when she awakens from that another one of her staring trances, she sees the silk carefully laid out on the couch, along with Maura's skirt, revealing the blood-red lace that Jane has been unable to take her eyes from.

"Fair enough now, Jane?"

Then Jane grabs her, pulling her in, binding their lips and abs, legs and breasts, arms and hands, all together, and Maura needs no other answer.

* * *

A/N: So, fair enough now, girls? ;)


End file.
